Bleach: My Hero Academia
by Overseer Nooter
Summary: This is a story between Bleach and My Hero Academia, which takes place after Bleach Chapter 685/686, with an alternate ending where I change the endings a bit, and the end-game captain positions. (Ichiruki and Renhime ending for 686). Check Chapter 1 for the list of what's changed. Rated T until the planned romance. Until then, this will remain as rating T.


This is a story between Bleach and My Hero Academia, which takes place after Bleach Chapter 685/686, with an alternate ending where I change the endings a bit, and the end-game captain positions. (Ichiruki and Renhime ending for 686). Check Chapter 1 for the list of what's changed.

Rukia is still living at Ichigo's closet, and her job since the blood war has been to patrol Karakura town. Shunsui allows this due to Ichigo's immense power, and knowing that he shouldn't fight off Ichigo, however does insist Rukia return once in a while to the Soul Society.

Orihime lives in the Soul Society. Enough said. She got over her crush on Ichigo and married Renji. Not even going to bother to explain this.

Yes, Chapter 686 still happens. However, as OOC this might be, Renji takes the spot for Captain of the 13th. (Replace Renji with Orihime in 686, Rukia with Renji and Orihime with Rukia.) Chapter 686 includes a **15 year old** Ichika with her parents, now as a seated officer visiting the world of the living. At the panel where they meet, a portal opens up which leads to the My Hero universe.

Minor Trivia here:

I don't wanna use google fucking translate like Bleach: Alternate Future, SAO IV: Afterlife. I will be sticking to english, in exception to Zanpakuto release names, and stuff like Bankai. _Yes, this is KazuixIchika, you didn't read that shit wrong. Might do MidoriyaxUrahaka, we'll see, we'll see._ If this gets on long enough Soul Society may interfere Kazui and Ichika will be close on the level to All Might. Lieutenant-Captain level, I suppose, probably close to Renji at SS arc ending, when he first gained Bankai. Ichika and Kazui will eventually gain Bankai in this story. I'm considering inner hollow but that will be a bitch to write. If you don't like following stories that may be abandoned, don't follow this. I might abandon this, I don't know, you don't know. It depends on how IB goes on for me for the next two years. This certainly won't receive as much attention as Bleach: Alternate Future, my main project. First time writing Tsundere, please don't kill me. Ichika's character will be based off Rukia's. Kazui will not have a Quincy Bow. All other Quincy techniques are going to be used. Tl;dr Haschwalth Imagine Kazui, as a fusion between Gohan and Kirito. His hair is gelled, and doesn't stick out on top, but on his face is one long bang like Rukia's which sticks out. Imagine Ichika as Tiese from Sword Art Online III. We start at Episode 1 of My Hero Academia. Spamming un-constructive negative reviews will result in nothing, I honestly give 0 shits about you. But if you just keep coming like an annoying piece of shit, I can promise you that I can bot comments on your stories as well. Keep your words to yourself, lest you want to be helpful.

Chapter 1: A New World.

XXXXX

The two 14 year old Shinigami's ran towards the end of the shadow which Kazui had put up. The orange haired boy held the redheaded girl's hand whilst trying to outrun the Reiatsu of Yhwach.

A bright light shined in the distance, as Ichika called out: "Oi! Orenji! There's the exit!"

Kazui grunted. If there was one person in the world who could insult his hair and get away with it. It was her. Ichika Abarai.

Ichika ran slightly faster to tug on Kazui's orange hair, since Kazui didn't change direction. "OI! ORENJI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Kazui shouted: "I CAN PINEAPPLE! DAMMIT!"

Kazui changed his direction to prevent being tugged on his head. He and Ichika both uses shunpo in sync, as they approached the exit.

XXXXX

Izuku Midoriya cried out: "Kacchan!"

The hotheaded 'Kacchan' aka Katsuki Bakugo was trying to break out of the slime villains' grasp. He struggled and struggled, all whilst the heroes were flung back.

The monster called out in laughter: "HAHAHAHAHA! This boy is mine! Now bring me the money!"

Within the crowd, All Might [Toshinori] watched in frustration, unable to do anything.

All Might then caught sight of Izuku Midoriya, the young lad was running towards the slime monster.

All Might clenched his fist, desperate to tell the young man to stop. However, a thought hit him. The best heroes. They were always the ones who reacted when their bodies told them to, they didn't care for any signs of danger towards themselves. They always leapt up to protect. To protect.

 _Maybe this boy… Is suitable to be the inheritor of One for All._

Izuku continued running towards Bakugo, who managed to get his mouth free as he saw Izuku running towards him. "STAY BACK MIDORIYA…! If you don't… If you don't. I'll never forgive you!"

Izuku's fearful face turned into a smile as he ran towards Bakugo, ignoring what the latter had said earlier. "I'm going to save you Bakugo!"

The other heroes had saw what Midoriya was doing and began to yell at him: "STAY BACK KID!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"DAMMIT KID!"

The Villain groaned as he saw Midoriya coming closer to him. "Children should just stay outta the way!"

Midoriya began using his hands to try dig Bakugo

With his slime tentacles, he just simply slapped Midoriya onto the lamp post.

As he flew towards the lamppost, All Might cursed.

All Might tried to activate his Quirk, to save the young child but couldn't. His determination wasn't strong enough. The pain which One for All gave him stung throughout his entire body, as he dropped towards the ground, with only one arm to support himself for his face to not drop on the floor.

 _I'm sorry…_

XXXXX

Izuku looked up. "I'm still alive…?"

He heard a feminine voice. "Kazui-kun! He's still alive! You know, you could've just used Shikai [First Release]!"

Izuku opened his eyes, as he only saw one thing: Breasts. He was being held bridal style, by a girl, and his face was buried in her breasts. It seemed pretty large. Probably E cup. He struggled to breathe.

Everyone around the scene was laughing, even the crowd. Mt. Lady looked at the girl as she said the obvious: "He's gonna die of oxygen. Still, seems like a pretty good way to go."

Kazui looked at Mt. Lady. "She's just a pervert, probably got that side from her father."

Ichika replied: "I'm NOT A PERVERT! ORENJI! YOU KNOW YOU WISH YOUR MOM HAD BREASTS!"

Kazui stuck his tongue out, while the entire crowd, including the villain was amused by the argument.

"Yeah right, Pineapple!"

Ichika was about to retort, only for Izuku to touch her breast whilst attempting to free himself. Kazui couldn't help but laugh.

Izuku looked up and saw the crowd staring at him. Even the kid with orange hair was staring at him, laughing.

He then looked up at the redhead girl, who's face was blushing.

He then looked at where his hand was… And finally understood. He said outloud: "I'm darn right fucked aren't I?"

Mt. Lady grinned at him. "Kid, I wish you luck in the afterlife."

Izuku nodded. "I do too…"

He was instantly thrown towards his original destination: The Lamppost, behind the police line. As Ichika yelled out: "Pervert!"

Kazui grinned. "Can't believe you were aroused by that."

The slime villain sighed at the development. Mt. Lady then gave a serious look to the Villain. "Surrender now, Villain."

The Slime Villain grinned as he continued suffocating Bakugo, who was either probably going to die of laughter or suffocation. "Make me."

With a flash of shunpo, both Kazui and Ichika appeared in front of the Villain. Ichika looked at the people around them, as she asked Kazui. "Kazui-kun… When were people able to see us?"

Kazui shrugged. "No idea. Why can they see us?"

With a quick Pesquisa, Kazui felt the Reiatsu within each individual being nearby. "No way… Each person here… They're Fullbringers, or something similar."

Ichika's eyes widened: "Full bringers…?"

Kazui nodded, as the slime villain started to become pissed at the two teens. "You two should learn your place!"

It began charging towards them, as Mt. Lady yelled: "Get out of there! Use your Quirk!"

Both teens looked at the slime villain with irritation. Kazui yawned. "He looks like one of those things from Auntie Lisa's Ero-manga."

Ichika asked innocently: "Ero-manga?"

Kazui nodded. "Yeah…"

The tentacle went towards both Ichika and Kazui, who both instinctively used shunpo to dodge it's attack.

Ichika flushed red: "You mean… It's gonna rape me?"

Kazui chuckled. "Not if I can help it."

Ichika stammered: "Aren't… Aren't we not meant to interfere with humans?"

Another tentacle shot towards the dup, who sidestepped it easily. Toshinori and the other heroes looked in confusion.

Toshinori was in awe. "How… How…"

Mt. Lady fainted, while the woods hero had already been knocked out of service. The rest of the heroes merely stood back, trying to find a good opening to snatch Bakugo back.

The tentacles kept on going, however much to the villain's disappointment: His quirk was completely useless.

Kazui sighed: "We can't keep going like this. He's got the Reiatsu an unseated officer has…"

Ichika replies: "But if the Gotei find out…"

Kazui snorted. "It's not like everyone in Karakura knows about Shinigami anyway…"

Ichika tugs on one of her many small bangs, whilst crying out: "Bakudo #1… Sai!"

She then uses shunpo to land next to Kazui, who's just simply staring down at the slime villain who tries to break free of Sai.

Kazui noted to Ichika: "This isn't one of the four realms… Haven't been to the Royal Palace, but I'm very sure it isn't like this."

Ichika's face instantly went pale. "You mean… You mean we can't go home…?"

Kazui nodded. "It's best, we stay here till my dads' friend, Geta-boshi can save us…"

Ichika suddenly was grabbed by a tentacle, as it went around her torso. She cried out: "Help… Kazui-kun! I don't wanna be raped!"

The villain snapped at her, as it got out of the Bakudo spell, via it's own spiritual pressure: "I'M NOT A FUCKIN' RAPIST! I JUST WANT CASH!"

Kazui glared at the villain with the infamous 'Ichigo scowl'. "Hado #1. Sho."

The Villain is pushed back from Kazui, as he drew out his Zanpakuto. His face filled with rage, he charged at the villain with his Zanpakuto open.

"You've pissed me off."

He then cut off Ichika and Bakugo, via Zanpakuto, and held Ichika bridal style. She yelled out to him: "Put me down!"

Kazui smirked. "No can do, pineapple."

He then used shunpo to go away from the slime villain, whilst Mt. Lady, who recently recovered from fainting managed to secure Bakugo with her large arm, dragging him over to the ambluence that's already arrived.

Bakugo was suffocating, nearly out of breath. The ambulance men were probably forced to do CPR on him due to his condition.

XXXXX

Kazui dropped Ichika down and gave her a grin. A grin that would make Gin proud, if he were still alive.

Ichika asked him, somewhat weakly, whilst trying to catch her breath. "Are you… Are you going to fight it alone?"

Kazui's grin changed to a warm smile. "Yeah. Stay here, I'll handle this. Just rest, we'll find someway out of this world… And go back home."

Small unnoticeable tears dropped out of Ichika's eyes, as she murmured: "Kazui-kun…"

She looked up, however… Kazui was long gone. With a flash of flash step, he left nothing but a gust of wind in his place, and an audience staring at him, her and the monster.

Midoriya meanwhile was writing down notes in his notebook.

 _Who… Who are these people? They're so strong. She's slightly careless, but still…_

Kazui stood face to face with the slime villain, ignoring the other heroes' pleas for him to run. He said to it: "You hurt Ichika."

It smirked: "So what huh kid? Are you gonna cry to your mommy?"

Kazui's anger grew as the villain attacked with a tentacle, only for it to be cut down, and slowly retreat to the villain.

It smirked: "I can regenerate, moron!"

Kazui leapt back, as it continued: "What now?! Scared? I won't let you go so easily! You just made me lose all my hostages!"

It charged at Kazui, as Kazui began chanting. "Punish anyone whom dares touches, ensure their fall if they try, for they are now sinners ready to suffer the fate of electrocution. Hado #11. Tsuzuri Raiden."

Kazui then charged towards the slime villain, whilst stabbing his Zanpakuto in it.

It laughed maniacally: "FOOL! YOU CAN'T CUT ME!"

Kazui smirked, as electric currents began to flow into the villains body, causing it to screech in pain. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Bakudo #2. Silence."

A black seal wrapped around the villains mouth, showing a count down of 5 minutes. Kazui used shunpo, as he went towards Ichika's side to help her up, while he sheathed his Zanpakuto. The duo gave a nod to each other, as they left with a flash of shunpo.

The villain was caught in a state of shock, unable to do anything, whilst unable to speak. He was restrained in a jar by the heroes, who wondered who the hell were the two people in clad black Shihakusho's, wearing ancient Japanese Weaponary. Were they heroes? Unlikely. Newbies? Sidekicks?

Many questions to be asked: How did they have two to three quirks? Just who are they? How strong were they? Are they on the side of the heroes? All these questions… Yet none answred But none answered. Even All Might didn't know who they were. But he could still track them. He could feel it. His powers, were coming back to him. All Might quietly went up in a building to transform to All Might. He had two purposes, to first find Young Midoriya, to tell him that he was his successor. The second… Was to find out who these two children were.

They seemed confused the moment they came here. All Might ran up towards a building's roof to transform into his muscle form.

 _Poof._

A gust of unknown, yet un-harmful pink chemical gas surrounded All Might, and after a few seconds, he transformed into his muscle form. His hair now standing up like a bunny, a smile spread throughout his face, dark shades of shadows over his eyes.

 _If you are indeed All For One's underlings… Even if it means sacrificing all I have done as a hero. I will defeat you, defeat All For One. However, before I start finding you… I must pass on One for All to a successor. My power will run out soon._

All Might leapt up towards the sky in great speed, as he laughed out: "Hahahaha! I am here!"

XXXXX

 _All For One Nemu Factory._

A man in a suit, body twisted beyond belief, his head resting in what appears to be a jar. This man had lived for centuries. His lifespan longer than some of the Captains of the Gotei 13.

He laughed out loud, maniacally, whilst looking at the Tokyo news report of what happened earlier today.

 _Another Villain Kidnapping! Unidentified Assailants easily defeat Villains! Two or more quirks?!_

 _Earlier today, a student named Katsuki Bakugo was kidnapped by the Slime Villain [Name undisclosed]. The Slime Villain used the student as a hostage, whilst suffocating him as well. Whilst the heroes Mt. Lady, Woods, etc heroes were attempting to free Katsuki Bakugo._

 _Quirkless Izuku Midoriya ran out towards Katsuki Bakugo to rescue his friend, however was flung back by the Villain. He was caught by two unknowns, or what seemed to be like Vigilantes. Are the Vigilantes rising up again?!_

 _However, these two Vigilantes appeared to be very skilled, and easily subdued the villain. Their quirks are currently being analysed by Quirk Experts, and to what analysts say so far, it may be a new gene for more powerful people._

 _So far, the Quirks seem to be Telekinesis and Teleportation for both the male and female, as shown in these following recordings._

 _[Insert scene above]_

All for One made a grin. "Soon I shall take their quirks… And soon… My successor, will destroy your legacy, Toshinori. I am All For One… And they are my instruments for your destruction, One For All."

XXXXX

Ichika and Kazui both used Bakudo #26, Kyakko to avoid the populace and find an area to rest tonight. They too had been on missions to the Rukongai, despite Kazui's place as a Substitute Shinigami.

Kazui gave a weak smile as they arrived onto the beach full of junk, where they could probably find something and use it as a bed.

Ichika started crying: "Why… Why did we end up like this…? I want to see… My family, my friends back at the 13th… Lieutenant Kurosaki… Your father…, Everybody except you, who've I ever known is gone. I… I even miss Head Captain Kyoraku."

She bent down on the ground crying, her face filled with tears. Crystal clear salty tears came down from her eyes, onto her cheeks, before dripping onto the ground. Her hands, knees and legs were touching the soft white sand, while Kazui looked at her, unsure what to do.

Kazui sighed. "Ichika… Stop…"

Ichika yelled at him, whilst standing up and slapping him: "What do you know?! You didn't live in the Gotei! I did! All my friends were Shinigami! I didn't go to school like you, the Shin'o Academy is different! At least in our world, I had friends, I had family, I was myself. In here… In here…"

She struggled to say the words: "I am nothing."

Kazui, to Ichika's surprise put his arm around her torso to let her cry in his torso. "It's alright Ichika. I promise. We'll make it out of here. Then you can return to your stupid paperwork and division, I'll return to Karakura High School. We'll find a way to reverse what that bastard Yhwach did to us… I'll find that portal again, and send us back home. We'll go back and find our parents."

Ichika kept crying, though inside, she found comfort in Kazui's words. "If… If only I was as strong as you…"

Kazui gave her a weak smile. "I'm not strong. You are. You're much stronger than me, Ichika…"

XXXXX

Beyond all the trash, was Principal Nezu. The two young Shinigami didn't sense him due to their feelings being distraught, along with the fact that Nezu's reiatsu was more animal-like despite his intelligence, therefore the two didn't even classify him as human.

The white skinned intelligent rodent understood nothing. However, what he did know was that he wanted to see, who All Might's successor was. He wanted to know and see himself, who All Might spoke of.

He wanted to keep a promise to Nana, like Gran Torino. The Rodent had been rescued by Nana from the people who tortured him in the underground syndicates of Japan. The Yakuza, the All for One, the Villains. The previous wielder of All for One.

What he never expected, was to see the two young children from the news here. Of all places, here. His mind raced to find a solution, only to remember that All Might was coming here soon.

 _Since they're alone right now… It does seem like they're from another dimension. The girl appears to be from a stranger school named Shin'o Academy. 'Shinigami' means Soul Reaper, so no doubt they're ones too. They seem innocent enough though. I doubt they'd work for All for One. We probably can help them. This 'Karakura' High School however seems to be a normal high school, so this boy must be something special in their world. Probably something similar to one of 'Shonen Jump' anime I hear the kids at U.A talk about. If these children be heroes and are stuck here… Then we'll be able to arrest Villains at a much faster rate. They're just 14, as old as the new U.A students. We can help them with the psychological problems at least… I hope. To what it seems, they're human, and that's enough. As for power… I'll know once All Might comes._

The sly rodent grinned, whilst continuing his dangerous exercise of spying on the two Shinigami.

XXXXX

Ichika and Kazui sat next to each other at the beach, whilst throwing pebbles at the ocean to generate ripples.

Ichika threw one, and the pebble bounced several times over before sinking. "I'm sleepy."

Kazui sighed. "I'll take first watch, like the Rukongai mission."

Ichika yawned sleepily: "Good, now I'll just be sleeping on that ruined bed over there."

Kazui nodded, as he saw Ichika take one of the large leafs from a tree and using it as a blanket.

 _It is the summer… And it is pretty hot. Way too hot for my taste, right Ice Queen?_

 **For the last time, I'm not Ice Queen, I have a name you know?**

As Kazui arrived at the entrance of the beach, he took a seat and sat down, whilst grinning at his Zanpakuto's response.

 _Might call you it once you gimme Bankai._

The Zanpakuto smirked internally. **Bribery will get you no where, child.**

Kazui gave out a visible pout. "Oh come on now… Guess that's too bad, Ice Queen."

 **For your mother to be so polite to Sode No Shirayuki, and your father to at least have respected Zangetsu, even his inner hollow… And yet you're like this. What in Sword's Heaven name did I do to end up with you as my owner.**

Kazui shrugged. "Maybe…"

His conversation with his Zanpakuto was interrupted as a gust of wind and sand blew in his face. "What the fuck?! Who the fuck does that these days!"

He looked up and saw a blonde man, with blonde eyebrows who had a bright smile, was very muscular, and was wearing a tracksuit, shirt and pants included, along with bright white shoes. On his back was a messy green haired boy, who had freckles on both sides of his face, a track and field pants and red shoes.

Kazui immediately noticed the boy. He remembered who the boy was. It was the pervert who touched Ichika.

Kazui grinned. "Oi! Pervert!"

The boy sighed miserably, and answered without anxiousness due to having the invincible All Might next to him. "It's Izuku Midoriya…"

Kazui shook his head. "Perverts don't deserve to be called by name, but I like you. You really pissed her off you know. Pretty sure you were the first to ever touch her there."

Izuku's face lit up in red, as Kazui grinned further. "I should wake her up…"

Izuku's face paled. "Please don't…"

Kazui smiled as he prepared to rush over to her side, only to notice the man with the weird hairstyle.

 _That weird hairstyle… The smile… The muscle._

He then remembers… The pictures in the city, of the number one hero. Kazui's face grew serious as he looked at All Might. "You're All Might aren't you."

All Might nodded, as his face grew serious too, despite retaining the smile. "Who are you… Are you with All For One?"

Kazui, inheriting Ichigo's knack for causing trouble, answered: "Yes." Without thinking at all.

 _If he asked me if I'm part of this All for One's secret group… That means he must be too!_

All Might's face darkened, whilst still remaining that annoying smile of his. He said to Izuku. "Young Midoriya. Step back."

Izuku, now slightly terrified, stepped back, whilst Kazui asked confused: "What's going on?"

All Might angrily announced: "Surrender Villain! You're under arrest for illegal usage of quirks on others, as well as suspicious links with the underworld syndicate leader, All for One." as he pointed at Kazui.

Kazui's face became confused, however he still understood the word surrender. "So you guys wanna arrest me and Ichika for saving the boy's ass? Have you no shame?"

All Might replied: "Have you? You people took Nana's life… I will not let you do the same to Young Midoriya. Run Young Midoriya! Take over."

Izuku did just that, as he ran and ducked behind some rocks. Kazui sighed. "And dad said the previous Head Captain was unreasonable. You're even more unreasonable, 'hero'."

Kazui drew his Zanpakuto, all while All Might charged at Kazui at high speed. Kazui was surprised.

 _He's… He's literally a Kenpachi! That speed, strength and Reiatsu without shunpo or proper execution!_

All Might called out, as he flew towards Kazui: "DETROIT…. SMASH!"

Kazui held his Zanpakuto backhanded, as he called out: "Looks like I have no choice but to harm humans. Bakudo #39, Enkosen!"

Detroit smash was blocked. It was completely blocked, as All Might punched the shield. The shield broke, however it stopped All Might enough for his hand to be able to be cut by the Zanpakuto due to All Might's momentum.

Kazui then executed shunpo, as he delivered a cut to All Might. All Might deflected his Zanpakuto cut using his bare hands, surprising Kazui.

Kazui groaned: "Fast…"

He then used shunpo to get a distance far enough from All Might, without All Might noticing. He called out to All Might. "However… I'm still faster!"

All Might used a leap, as he leapt towards Kazui, breaking the sound barrier. Kazui narrowly dodged, whilst he taunted All Might: "Captains hit harder and faster than you! Bakudo 4! Hainawa!" An energy rope came out of Kazui's Shihakusho, as it began to travel towards All Might, restraining him.

All Might groaned as his arms couldn't move. Kazui grinned. "You're finished. I'll give you this… A full incantation of my Mother's favourite Kido… O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bares the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but sightly the wrath of your claws!"

Kazui places his left hand on his right arm, whilst point his right palm towards All Might. "It's over. I'm sorry we had to end like this, hero. Hado 33, Sōkatsui!" [Way of destruction 33, Blue fire, Crash down!]

A wave of blue fire fired from Kazui, towards the restrained All Might, as he turned his back from the battlefield. He looked at Izuku. "I'm sorry. But I don't think he's going to live."

Izuku glared at him: "I thought you were a hero… But now, I know you're a villain. All Might is the strongest hero! He won't lose!"

There was an All Might laughed at the statement: "Hahaha! Young Midoriya is right! I know now how to break free of that monstrous spell of yours! Simply focusing my energy at one point is enough!"

Kazui looked at him in surprise as All Might charged towards Kazui, with speed which Kazui couldn't dodge at the proximity he was at within All Might.

Kazui cursed: "Dammit… One meter's too close!"

All Might cried out in victory: "DETROIT SMASH!"

Kazui was hit in the gut, as he was flung back towards the pile of trash.

Izuku cheered, whilst All Might called out: "How was that, Villain?"

Kazui used shunpo as he came back in front of All Might in a instant, wiping some blood off his mouth, as All Might gripped his fists.

 _He's strong. Close to All for One maybe. However, I don't know how much I've weakened. He's pretty durable. Another quirk to add._

All Might charged towards Kazui, once again, without a plan. Kazui on the other hand had at least some semblance of his mother's DNA and began formulating a plan to restrain him with Kido again.

 _He clearly isn't used to shunpo… So if I use it constantly… It'll work. Yoruichi taught me. I'm a student of the Goddess of Flash, I won't lose._

Kazui grinned, as All Might questioned him: "What is that on your face Villain?! A smile? Villains like you shouldn't smile."

Kazui, for the first time, began his offensive against All Might, charging towards the hero. All Might grinned as he knew his advantage on the strength department. He charged forward and saw the Villain's sword going for a pierce. He stuck his fist out, calling on Detroit Smash.

All Might dodges the sword strike, and punches Kazui, causing Kazui to be flung back again. However, the moment Kazui touches the junk, it's as if his whole body was disintegrated. All Might only let out: "What…?! ALL FOR ONE!"

Izuku was fazed. Was this the level which All Might fought in? It was beyond comprehension. He saw it. Kazui. Kazui was behind All Might.

He said out the techniques' name: "Omnitsu Shunpo Shihō no San - Utsusemi."

Izuku called out: "All Might! Behind you!"

Kazui remembers his fathers words as he slashes down his Zanpakuto on All Might.

 _A sword without killing intent, isn't a sword. It's merely a toy._

He then calls out a Zanpakuto technique to finish off All Might, after finishing the preparation for the technique. "Nadegiri."

With enough time, preparation, and the element of surprise of his techniques, Kazui managed to put a previous wound on the back of All Might, causing immense amount of pain on All Might.

All Might then leapt back away from Kazui as he said to Izuku. "Young Midoriya. This is a life of a Hero. To be a hero, we must protect. We must go beyond. To be a strong hero, you must go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!"

All Might's body began to buff up as his speed went up once again immensely. Kazui is barely able to block All Might's punch with his Zanpakuto.

All Might's, releases a combo of punches, as he finally punched Kazui in the gut once again, causing him to get flung back. "You're pretty fast… Hero."

All Might smiled. "That is what a hero must do. To defeat a Villain. For justice."

Kazui weakly grinned. "My Father bought the Soul Society to it's knees to rescue my mother. I'll do the same for myself… Even if it means releasing my Zanpakuto to a human."

All Might shuddered at the thought.

 _Releasing…? What does he mean?_

All Might charged at Kazui, who called out: "Bakudo #30. Shtotsu Sansen."

All Might roared out: "This mere contraception will not keep me trapped for long. Your chants are too long!"

Kazui sighed. "You're right about that. But I can call out my Zanpakuto easily."

All Might looked at Kazui, slightly confused, stopping his movements: "Soul Slayer…?"

Kazui grinned. "That's right… And this is my release…"

Kazui held his Zanpakuto forward, point it at All Might with his right hand, whilst putting his left hand on the blade of it.

 **I guess it's time to work… Call me out Kazui. Let us freeze him in the depths of the moon's true coldness. Ice beyond his imagination. Winter, beyond his comprehension. CALL ME OUT! Tougetsu!**

Kazui shouted out: "Tougetsu!"

A cold mist surrounded Kazui, which enveloped him as All Might stood back, feeling the cold temperature.

His sword had changed. His blade, guard and hilt were changed to snow white, with a chain dangling down below, which was a long black chain, with two opposite facing snow white crescent moon on it's back, similar to Nnoitra's scythe.

 _I am All Might. I am the hero. I am the pillar which support Society. I will win. I will not let these Villains win me, not before I pass the torch. And even then, I will win!_

All Might charged towards Kazui. "Texas… Smash!"

With great speed, beyond that of the SR-71 Blackbird, beyond Mach 3, All Might's fist went red with the friction.

Someone called out from within the mist: "Getsu"

A crescent moon symbol appeared below of All Might's current location, following him as he went. All Might was unaware of this, as Kazui grinned. "Hyōketsu"

Ice vines, with blue roses on them stuck out from the crescent moon below All Might, trapping him at his current position.

All Might struggled, but couldn't break free of the ice, as Kazui explained: "Those ice are held by my Reiatsu. Unless I tire, you won't break free."

Kazui pointed his blade at All Might, who said pridefully. "Do your worst, Villain."

Kazui said to All Might apologetically: "It's sad. I know someone who you might've went well along. However… It seems like you're out to capture me. So please… Just surrender."

All Might spat with his pride intact. "I will never surrender to All for one! Tell him that, the spirit of heroes will live on! Whether I am in tact or not!"

Izuku ran out from his hiding spot, and tried to tackle Kazui. He yelled out: "Release All Might, you Villain! I wish you two didn't rescue me!"

Kazui sighed and said: "Bakudo #1. Sai."

Midoriya's arms were locked behind his back, as he fell on the ground and wasn't able to get up due to imbalance.

Kazui lifted Tougetsu up, whilst looking at All Might. "Getsuga…"

All three belligerents heard a chant from the distance: "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini, Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat. Bakudo #9, Geki." [Way of Binding #9, Strike].

A call came from beyond the rubbish filled beach. "Kazui-kun! Stop!"

XXXXX

End of the Chapter.


End file.
